If the Fates Allowed
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. If you have ties two different towns like Miranda Lockwood-Hale does, sometimes the pain you go through in one town helps you decide which town is ready to accept you again. [Peter/OC, Tyler/OC, Masenna, Scallison, Stydia, Jackson/OC, Derek/TBD]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** If the Fates Allowed  
><strong>Author:<strong> Katie/TheIrishShipperholic and Sammy (samigirl90)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Teen Wolf OR The Vampire Diaries. They belong to Jeff & Julie.  
><strong>ShowMovie/Book:** Teen Wolf & The Vampire Diaries crossover  
><strong>CouplesCategory:** Peter/Miranda (past AND end-game; original female character played by Julie Mond), Tyler/Meghan (original female character, Lindsey Morgan), Jackson/Charlotte (original female character, Lucy Hale), Masenna, Scallison, Stydia, Derek/TBD, all other canons S1 (Teen Wolf) and S2-3 (The Vampire Diaries) on included. Alternate universe (AU)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature, for language and sexual scenes, and some violence  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. If you have ties two different towns like Miranda Lockwood-Hale does, sometimes the pain you go through in one town helps you decide which town is ready to accept you again. [Peter/OC, Tyler/OC, Masenna, Scallison, Stydia, Jackson/OC, Derek/TBD]  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'll admit, watching "Teen Wolf" had me inspired to write this crossover, so I hope my writing of all the characters from BOTH shows does well when mixed together!

_**Miranda VOICE-OVER:** Homes. I once two…and one of them burned down. My daughter, my ex-husband and I barely escaped with our lives. Years before that fire, I began packing my things…basically telling my then-husband, Peter Hale that I was done trying to fix our new marriage. We got angry over me walking out, shooting out curse words at each other then had aggressive, mind-blowing intimate moments, but I still chose to walk away…barely._

_But now I'm going back to Beacon Hills…and it's time to discover what my future and the future of my daughter, holds in store for both of us._

**Chapter One**  
>"Mom, are we going to hit the road soon?" Miranda Lockwood-Hale heard her daughter, Charlotte ask her from the doorway of the Lockwood mansion in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Miranda, who was looking around at the nearly empty front entryway, turned and joined her now teenage daughter at the doorway. "Mom, where are we going exactly?"<p>

Miranda turned and looked at her only child. "What do you mean, sweetheart?" she asked Charlotte as the two of them climbed into the front seats of the car.

"I mean, I know that this has been my home for the last 6 years, but why choose to uproot us both now?" Charlotte asked, gently curling a loose strand of her jet black hair around the index finger of her left hand. Miranda gave her a stern look and Charlotte returned it with a forlorn look of her own before dropping her hand to her lap. "Sorry…" That one-worded apology was spoken in a soft murmur before she watched her mother lean over to her side of the car and open the glove box.

"I was going to save this for you when your eighteenth birthday came, but I think that now is as good a time as any," Miranda said, holding up the letter-sized envelope for Charlotte to see.

Charlotte took the envelope from her mother's slender hand then waited until Miranda had started the engine to open the envelope, pull the folded papers out and begin reading the contents of the letter:

_**My dearest Charlotte Victoria**,  
>"I wrote this letter on the day that I learned you were set to arrive into the lives of me and your mother. As your mother's belly grew &amp; the pregnancy progressed, I learned new things each and every day…like when your mother would get completely angry at me in a heartbeat but then she'd be a blubbering, emotional mess, apologizing for her rash behavior. But, it was all worth it in the end. The day you decided to believe it was okay to finally make an appearance, you sure made Daddy a nervous wreck…so much so that he even fainted while your mother was still in labor! The moment they placed you into my arms, however, I knew we would have a sacred bond. And then you opened your eyes, those beautiful dark mocha brown eyes, I was a goner. I named you after your great-grandmother Victoria, but you also got the first name of Charlotte because it apparently seemed to be your favorite whenever I'd read "Charlotte's Web" to you while your mother was pregnant with you. There are a lot of things in my life that I am not proud of, Charlotte, but neither you nor your mother was among that list. When your mother and I first met, we didn't get along but I eventually won her over with my charms.<em>

_However, so did you with your charms; you won me and your mother both over with each moment we spent with you. To us, you were the blessing, the glue that seemed to hold our family together, even if it was only for a short time. Now, I don't want you to go blaming your mother…"_

Charlotte paused at that and looked over at Miranda, watching her as she drove. For most of her life, Charlotte had always wondered why her parents' marriage had fallen apart in the first place.

**Meanwhile**…  
>There was a change coming to Beacon Hills and Derek Hale knew, yes, he hoped that it would help his cause. Climbing down from his spot overlooking the leaf-covered yard outside the old and run-down two-story abandoned mansion he was hiding away in, Derek headed down the rickety stairs then sat on the bare floor in the lower story, silently coming up with ways to try and persuade his uncle's former wife into helping him get through to his Uncle Peter. Turning his gaze to the window, Derek looked at the wolfsbane then said softly, "It's time, Laura."<p>

**On the Plane to Beacon Hills**…  
>Charlotte brought the letter back out of the envelope then opened it and picked up from where she'd left off in the car: <em>"…but I am also a person to blame in the ending of our marriage. And maybe it's just me, but I don't think either of us was ready for that destructive part of the deal we'd made the second we both put our signatures on the wedding license. It just needed that extra…push, your arrival, to push us further apart…"<em> Charlotte sniffled softly when she read that, knowing that she had to try and work hard to get her parents back together somehow. After drying her tears, Charlotte turned back to finish reading the letter: _"…and despite all we'd been through to try and keep from tearing our little family apart, fate seemed to have other plans in store for us. Don't worry, Charlotte…I'll always think of you._

_Love,_  
><em>Your beloved father,<em>  
><em>Peter"<em>

Charlotte folded the letter back up and put it back into the envelope before putting them both back into the book-bag she'd brought onto the plane with her. Then she settled back against her seat to take a quick nap, not realizing it wouldn't be a quick one. She woke a few hours later to her mother shaking her awake. "Honey, it's time to wake up. We have landed at LAX," Miranda told her with a soft smile. Charlotte nodded sleepily then got up and gathered her book bag and the case she carried her laptop in, following Miranda off the plane. The teenager gave a dutiful and polite smile to the flight attendants as she continued to follow her mother through the tunnel of the runway until they'd both exited the gate for their landing flight. The running shoes that Miranda wore went _thud, thud, thud_ in a soft manner over the tile floor of the airport while the heels Charlotte wore on her feet made a little louder noise. As Charlotte was waiting with her mom at the luggage claim carousel, she was suddenly knocked onto her behind.

Grunting, the dark-haired teenager made sure to have a firm hold on her laptop case so it didn't break into pieces. "My apologies, young lady," a male voice, the timbre deep and gravelly, said from above Charlotte. She glanced up to see a man a little bit older than her mom and she smiled then took the hand he offered in help.

"Charlotte, what happened!? Are you okay?" Miranda asked Charlotte as she came over to where her daughter now stood with the strange man.

"Yes, I'm okay, Mom," Charlotte replied with a reassuring smile. "Nothing is broken, not even the laptop." Miranda only shook her head before Charlotte turned back to the man and said simply, "Thank you for helping me up."

The man nodded briefly at Charlotte and her mother before going to join a woman with flame red hair cut in a pixie style and a girl around the same age as Charlotte, who turned away to begin walking out of the airport with her mother. Halfway to Beacon Hills, Charlotte was looking at her laptop when she sensed an intense stare and she turned her head to look out the window. Her dark brown eyes caught a pair of blue ones staring back from the woods. Charlotte paused in typing on her laptop to keep her eyes trained firmly onto the blue ones and, as mysterious as they seemed to the teenager…they also seemed all too familiar at the same time as if Charlotte somehow knew the person they belonged to. Her head turned back around when she heard Miranda asking her, "What's so interesting out in the woods, sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing, Mom; I was just…lost in thought," Charlotte replied quickly to cover up the real reason. Then she turned her attention back to her laptop and finished writing the email she'd been working on to send to her best friend Meghan Fell.

**Later**…  
>The mother and daughter finally arrived at their temporary place of residence and brought everything that had been packed into their car &amp; U-HAUL trailer into the house, except for the couch. Charlotte took her laptop upstairs, leaving Miranda alone in her memories. One memory stood out in particular, the night he'd decided to visit her when she had to take a pit stop in Mystic Falls to visit her brothers Mason &amp; Richard, sister-in-laws Jenna &amp; Carol and nephew Tyler.<p>

_**Twelve Years Earlier**_

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia_**_…  
>Miranda was livid that he was here. Not only had he followed her, but he violated the terms they'd set up in the pre-divorce agreement, which stated that he wasn't supposed to have any kind of direct contact with her. "You're supposed to be in Beacon Hills, Peter. <strong>Not here<strong>," she hissed, glaring at him when he tried to cut off her path._

_"All I want is to talk, Miranda. Will you please give me five minutes?" His tone was low as she watched his head lower toward hers and although the window of opportunity to push her ex-husband away was there, the history teacher found that she couldn't. Meeting him halfway, Miranda clasped his face in her slender hands then eagerly returned the kiss he crushed upon her lips in a harsh, demanding manner. Their bodies soon aligned, hard & rigid to soft & slender curves. Peter backed Miranda into the foyer of her childhood home, hands hastily exploring skin he brought forth and, after pulling the hem of the blouse she wore free of her jeans, the Alpha male brought his hands up to the collar. And then he was ripping the navy blue blouse open, buttons going in every direction._

_"Damn it, Peter," she growled at him in a low tone. "That was my favorite blouse." In retaliation, the brunette ripped his shirt open before crushing their mouths together once more, biting down on his bottom lip. Peter mimicked her earlier growl at the pain she gave him, walking her backward until they fell onto the hard wooden stairs in a tangle of limbs, bodies still aligned very intimately. Miranda's slender hands dove for the button and zipper of her ex-husband's jeans, and Peter leaned to the side to accommodate her stripping him of his clothes. Once his jeans had been thrown somewhere over the railing, Peter went to return the favor, only to find that he was alone, but a giggle from the top of the stairs told him otherwise. He was quick to scramble to his feet, gathering up their torn, scattered clothes in case anyone came home and got suspicious about who was in the house._

_And then he was rushing up the stairs to join her at the doorway of her childhood bedroom. In the moment he arrived, Peter was soon tossing the clothes over his wife's bare shoulder before leaning toward her, his lips caressing over the juncture, nipping aside the strap of her bra as he let them travel south over her collarbone then going back up on the other side. His mouth closed over her earlobe, gently biting down before soothing the small bite with his tongue. "Mine," he said in a whispered voice, his tone possessive._

_"Always," she replied before she walked backwards into her bedroom. Peter followed then reached for Miranda, lifting her until she had obligingly wrapped her slender legs around his bare, lean and muscled waist. Miranda shifted just so, her underwear-clad core brushing against his boxer-clad member. She grinned when she heard him growl "tease" in a low tone before her back is making contact with the duvet on the bed behind her. Miranda let him go long enough to settle in properly onto the covers and Peter mimicked her, one hand stroking upward on the outer part of her bare thigh._

_And then she was pushing him away from her, grabbing the sheet to cover up with. "What the hell, Mason?" she growled at her twin brother._

_"Me!? What about you and Hale!?" he growled back._

**Present Day – Meanwhile**…

"I'm worried about you, Jennifer. You should have some sort of protection," the voice belonging to Miranda Sommers Gilbert said through the phone line.

Jennifer "Jenna" Sommers heaved a soft sigh. "Miranda, I swear I'm fine. I have the emergency back up…" Jenna cut off when the phone line suddenly went dead, as the power also gets cut off. "Damn it!"

"Momma, what happened to the power?" Jenna's head turned at the voice of her stepson Michael and she hoisted herself, as pregnant as she was, up into a standing position before waddling through the pitch black living room to head toward the second floor of the cabin. The lights flickered on and off as she ascended the stairs to get to Michael so she could bring the five year old downstairs. Jenna thought back to the night she and Mason Lockwood conceived the baby she carried:

_**Under a Year Earlier**_

_**Mystic Falls Virginia**__…_

_All the looks, the brief caresses of their hands brushing accidentally…none could prepare her for the onslaught of sensations she got with each push up against his truck, their mouths fused so tight together as his tongue sought out hers, even while their cat-and-mouse game never once stopped. She pulled her mouth back finally, separating them from his. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," she murmured._

_The intensity of his smoldering gaze bore into hers and she let a shiver escape her, before she was shifted a bit higher. Jenna gasped the instant she felt his mouth close around her tender, aching breast, and she arched her back into him, pushing the globe further into his teasing mouth. The vibration of his deep chuckle against her chest had Jenna wiggling to get down before she walked to the back of his truck and stood waiting for him. In several quick strides, Mason soon joined her, opening the back of his truck and quickly swept everything within reach toward the cab part of the truck. "You are mine," he then said in a possessive sort of tone, his timbre husky._

_"Forever," she responded in the same manner he spoke in. And then she was climbing into the back of the truck, Mason following her and closing the door behind him. Their gazes met among the shades of the setting sun, ambers and blues in the mirror reflection of the person staring back. "Mason…"_

_Mason cut off whatever Jenna had been ready to say by crushing his mouth to hers in a kiss filled with hunger and desperation, tongue sinful and greedy. Jenna turned, shifting onto her side but didn't once break the kiss. They only broke it off when Jenna pulled her blouse up and over her head, tossing it down by her feet before she went for his, but he stopped her. "This is me making you mine," he said in a primal-filled tone. Jenna released a shiver at the way he spoke but nodded, watching as he reached for the bra she wore, lowering the straps slowly, one after the other, before he unhooked it at her back. Her arms immediately came up to cover herself but relinquished her shield when his hands tugged gently on hers. "Don't hide your inner goddess from me, Jen. You're beautiful."_

_Her entire face flushed a shade of light red at his compliment and Mason smiled at her cuteness. And then he felt his eyes begin to shift; he was about to force the inner wolf down when he felt the soft gentle caress of her hand on his cheek. He turned his eyes to look at her. "Don't hide yourself from me," she said in a husky murmur. His smile is genuine as he kissed her briefly, the caress soft and gentle._

_And then he was lowering his head to capture one tender, aching breast between his lips, his tongue moistening the round globe with circular strokes as she arched further into him. Then he switched sides, mimicking what he'd done to her other breast. His tongue moved over the softness of her skin, as Jenna let out noise after noise of her pleasure. Mason's smile could be felt against her skin as he moved his slightly scruffy face over her milky white skin. She shivered and giggled as he tickled and licked his way between her breasts, lavishing kisses against the delicate valley and curve of her collar bone. Jenna's eyes closed as her head fell back, his mouth lavishing its attention at her neck as his hands moved to explore the curves his mouth had already tasted. Jenna's back arched even more, pushing herself into his rough and masculine hands._

_Mason growled as her hips rolled against his in protest of his incessant teasing. His girl was always impatient. It was one of the best things about teasing her. The fact he could get her begging for it if he wanted to. He pulled back and shook his head slight before nuzzling his nose against hers and pushing himself to kneel in front of her. Jenna's mouth parted as her lips and teeth played with her bottom lip with wanting glaring deliberately in her eyes as he lifted his shirt off his muscular frame. "Mason," she said for no reason at all. She just felt the need to remind herself that he, the glorious god of a man before her, Mason, was hers. And that she was his._

_He lowered himself back down over her, the chill of the cool night air against his bronzed back. Even if he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have shivered, Jenna kept him plenty warm and hot, as their skin meshed together perfectly. Sure, he may be making her his, but that didn't mean he didn't crave and yearn to have the simple pleasure of their skin sliding and slipping against each others. No, Mason needed that if he wanted to continue with his plans. Of making Jenna completely his. **Forever.** Her voice sang through his mind as a new wave and lust and wanting flooded his core. He could feel his eyes blaze gold as he pulled back from his teasing to meet her eyes, "I'll never hide myself from you, Jenna, never," he said with utter honesty as he leaned down to take her lips harshly with his._

_Her hands gripped the skin of his back, and he knew he'd have a few scratches there in her wake. Jenna giggled as he pulled back, her teeth nipping and sucking at his lips before he raised his brow and kissed down her neck again. "Damn it, Mason, stay up here." She groaned before her moans filled the night air as he slid his lips down her stomach. She pressed herself against his lips and bit her lip hard to keep from screaming as his hot breath and tongue slid along the top of her pants. "Please…" she said through her teeth as her muscles tensed under his hands._

_Mason smiled as he glanced up over her curves at her gorgeous face, all contorted with pleasure. "You know, begging doesn't get you anywhere in life, babe," he said as he started his torturous path back up her stomach until she cursed and tensed her jean covered legs around his hips. He smiled against her skin as his fingers slid under the hem of her pants and find their way to test just how ready she really was for him. She moaned and pushed her hips up against him and his fingers. "Easy." He warned before rubbing against her a few times. Jenna let out a moan as her hips started moving against him. **Fuck.** He thought as he lost control of himself even more and started to grind against her. The woman was intoxicating, and he felt like he'd never get enough._

_He pulled back roughing and made haste work of removing her pants and panties from her until the cool air hit her on every inch of her white, porcelain body. His eyes ate the feast of a view he had before him. All soft curves, strawberry blonde hair, and a blush that almost seemed to glow across her entirety. "Damn, you're beautiful." He breathed as his teeth found his lower lip, clamping down to keep her urges intact for now. The thoughts of what he could do with this goddess before him made his pants even tighter on him than they already where. His fingers fiddled with his belt before finally just pulling it apart with his strength and shifting his hips from the fabric binds he was in now._

_"And now," he smirked as his eyes met hers, his fingers idly slid over the softness of her inner thighs, "To make you mine," he said before hovering over her and giving her a chaste kiss against her lips. Jenna made a noise in her throat as their bodies met and fused together in the heat their passion created. They kissed again, this time slower, and more steadily pulling at each others lips and sending to love and adoration they had for one another through their actions. Hands fueled the fire within them, the passion fiery and electric between them, and as they became one, they both uttered the word, "Forever."_

Nothing could've prepared Jenna for what happened in the next few minutes as she escorted Michael down the stairs then snapped her head around when she heard the low wolf howl from somewhere in the woods outside the cabin. "Momma, what's that sound? Is that Daddy?" he asked in a quiet tone, sounding like a mouse getting caught.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I don't want to find out," she said, about to reach down to pick him up when something charged through the large picture window of the back door, forcing Jenna to turn her body to shield both Michael and the baby from harm.

Once whatever it had been landed on the floor, a combination of tile and hardwood, Jenna finally turned around to see what it was, shocked to see her now ex-husband in the flesh as he had been on the day he was born. Her slender hand reached out to grab the afghan quilt from the back of the couch and she let Michael go long enough to go over and cover Mason with it.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She snipped as she pulled the thing quilt over his broad shoulders. She bit her lip as she realized the fabric wasn't going to cover much of him, and that if he was going to remain in that state they'd have bigger issues than just his animal like entrance into her home. "And if you were going to stop by, use the damn door, Mason," she said as she turned quickly, or well as quickly as a pregnant woman could, and found her way back to their son's side.

Of all the nights and times for Mason to do this, he had to choose the one and only time she looked like she usually felt. A chaotic mess of frazzled nerves and well enormous from having his child inside of her. Her tank top left a little gap from its hem to the top of her wrinkled pajama pants, not exactly how she wanted Mason to see her, ever. But it was what it was.

Mason was still glaring at her, almost as if he wasn't sure what he was doing there himself, but something had drawn him here tonight. Something had pulled him from the wolf inside and somehow he'd ended up standing in front of his beautiful ex-wife and their son, starch naked, staring like some moron. "I'm sorry. I just…" He said and Jenna lifted her shoulders and shook her head at him quickly in that way she did when she was annoyed and not willing to put up with his shit. He got that look a lot of the time now. He hated it and loved the fire in her eyes at the same time.

"You just…what, Mason?" she asked giving him the same look as before but this time she was even more impatient as Michael grabbed her hand with big eyes staring between the two of them. "Michael, baby, why don't you go and grab Momma's iPad and play a game until the lights come back on, yeah?" she said as she crouched down to his eye level so he could see her better.

"But Daddy's here. I want to play with Daddy…" Michael insisted as Jenna's face fell. Sometimes she wished she and Mason could be in the same room without fighting for Michael, but anytime they were together anymore she just wanted to rip his father's face off…along with his clothes, but she fought _those_ urges easier than the ones to fight with him. Regardless her reasons, this wasn't a good atmosphere for their child to be in.

"No, do as Momma says," she said with a nod and a stern maternal expression that makes Michael sigh and deflate slight in front of her for a millisecond before he trots his small little feet towards the living room to were her iPad was, or had been charging on the coffee table. "I need to talk to your father first, sweetie." she said as their son disappeared, her expression changing from that of a maternal mother, to the annoyed ex-wife who just had her ex-husband breaking and entering into her home. "Why, again, are you here?" She asked through a clenched jaw as her fingers pulled through her tangled, misshaped ponytail.

"You're looking well too, Jen," Mason said with a slight scowl, eyes dropping suggestively to her pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, well, its no thanks to you, Lockwood," she scowled back, turning to head into the kitchen with the candle in her hand, setting it down on the island-like counter top so that she could see what she was doing.

"Hey! Just because you said that you'd raise the baby on your own doesn't mean that I wasn't going to leave you, Michael OR the baby to the werewolves that will try to harm you in any way if they found out you were carrying my child," he yelled. The echoing thunder of his yell reverberated off the walls of the Gilbert family cabin, startling Jenna and causing her to slip on the water she managed to spill from the glass of water in her hand.

The glass also shattered, sending shards of broken glass everywhere. Mason quickly walked around the island separating him and his ex-wife and went to scoop her up before she could attempt to clean up, taking her and placing her on top of the bathroom counter just around the corner of the doorway toward the back part of the kitchen. "There is no need to yell at me, Mason Lockwood, but as long as we're exchanging conversation, I must tell you…" she starts then cuts off when a jab of pain sharpens from inside her abdomen area.

"What? What do you need to tell me?" Mason winced when he heard her soft cry of pain and he immediately jumped back when the puddle of water nearly moved over his hands at her upper thighs. _Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Late, yes, but it's the best that both Sammy's and my schedules would allow us to finally complete the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**_Previously in "If the Fates Allowed", Charlotte Hale and her mother Miranda Lockwood-Hale move back to Beacon Hills after spending most of Charlotte's life in Mystic Falls. Jenna, Miranda's former sister in law, encounters her ex-husband Mason when he crashes through the window of the Gilbert family cabin._**

**Chapter Two**

**Meanwhile**…  
>Charlotte looked out the car window as thousands and thousands of trees passed her sight. She wondered what it would be like, to see where her father grew up, where her parents met. Would it feel different now that she'd read that letter? Would she be different now that she knew how much her parents loved each other? How much her father loved her mother? She couldn't help but wonder if her mother felt the same way. If her mother loved her father as much as he loved her.<p>

Charlotte's mom never really mentioned her father. She didn't even say his name. In fact, Charlotte was sure she'd only heard her mother say her father's name a handful of times in the past. Did that mean she didn't feel that love for him anymore? Or maybe she did feel that love, and it was too hard to think about. Charlotte hoped it was the latter. She really was keen on getting them back together if she could. Her father had to still be in Beacon Hills. He just had to be. She felt it.

Charlotte looked over at her mother as more trees passed in the distance. They were getting closer, she could tell. Not just because her mother's knuckles were white from how tightly she was holding the steering wheel, but Charlotte also felt it. Deep in her gut. Like she was returning home, which completely shook her because her home was back in Mystic Falls. She'd already pledged to herself that no other place would feel like home after Mystic Falls, but now, and not just because of this feeling, she felt like she'd lied to herself. That she could be one of those few people that truly felt like she had two homes.

Charlotte glanced down at her phone as it beeped a text alert. She smiled down at her fingers, which moved over the buttons to show a text message from her friend Meghan:

Ugh! Y R U GONE?! I miss U already!

Charlotte smiled as her heart tugged back to its original pledge, but there was far too much on the edge of possibilities in Beacon Hills. She couldn't let her stubborn side, or her mother's, ruin her plans for this new town. New town, new stories, new adventures waiting to be had. Charlotte suddenly felt excited about her new beginning as the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign passed by her window. "What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Miranda asked from her seat, her tone soft as she spoke.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mom. Meghan sent me a text," Charlotte replied. Her dark hair, tucked back into a ponytail, glimmered in the sunlight that was beginning to start around them with the sun rising over the horizon.

"Oh yeah, and what did Meghan have to say?" Miranda asked, turning the wheel of the car down a street that would bring them to the high school where both of them would begin their new lives permanently.

Miranda had graduated from college in Richmond, Virginia, but after encountering Peter Hale in a chance meeting while on a Spring Break trip with Jules and Amanda, to San Francisco, California. He'd been there, and had carefully lured Miranda away from the other girls.

_**20 Years Earlier**_

_**San Francisco Wharf**__…_

_Miranda had never seen anything this vibrant in all of her life. She was absolutely sure of it. The brightly colored boats in the harbor, the masses of people whirling around her as the stars glittered against the waves of the water. She was enraptured in the beautiful sights San Francisco boasted, just for her. Front row and in the center of the well honed chaos._

_She smiled as Jules and Amanda flouted around in their heels to the rhythm coming from the street musician, urging Miranda to join them. The task wasn't a difficult one to comply with. Miranda started moving her hips to the man's joyous beat as the three girls laughed and pulled out some of their finest moves. Jules nearly fell over in laughter as Miranda started to air guitar backwards and ran right into a poor unsuspecting man. "I'm so sorry," she called back and was taken back herself as a piercing set of blue eyes met hers. Her intake of air was harsh as her chest suddenly felt like hummingbirds fighting for release. "I didn't see you there," she added with a small, apologetic smile as her brows lift almost expectantly._

_This man shouldn't say a word to her. He should just turn around and go back to his business. But for some reason, he didn't. Those blue eyes held Miranda's and had her completely lost in them within seconds. "No, I must apologize, you were totally rocking that solo …it was rude of me to interrupt," he added with a smirk and Miranda felt her cheeks flush a bright shade of crimson. He hand moved from his side, holding it out for her to take as he crooned, "I'm Peter Hale, deliriously embarrassed to have interrupted…" Peter was devilishly handsome when he smiled, and Miranda had been totally mesmerized._

_"She's Miranda," Jules called out from behind her bringing Miranda back to reality where Peter wasn't ripping her clothes off and that mouth of his wasn't against every inch of her. She cleared her throat and shook herself from her day dream and took his hand. Her hand instantly set ablaze and shocks of electric swept up every vein in her arm, sizzling and scorching its way to zap her heart into a beating frenzy. She wondered if he'd felt that same sizzle as their eyes met once again._

_"Yeah, I'm…Miranda. Sorry," she said and felt like a complete idiot after saying so. She pressed her lips in a tight line as her brow arched. "Sorry, I don't mean to keep apologizing," she said as she covered her face casually trying to hide the blush still lingering on her cheeks. She pulled her hand from his as his thumb ran over the back of her hand. She moved her newly free hand through her hand and kept it busy by knotting her fingers along the hem of her short blue dress._

_"It's quite alright, Miranda, that's a lovely name," he said and Miranda just stared back at him and nodded. Peter smiled and looked down at his feet before glancing back at her through his lashes pushing his long hair from his forehead. "Could I interest you in a drink? I mean, if I can steal you away from your air band?" he asked with a mock seriousness that made her giggle. "I'd hate to be the Yoko to you girls' Beatles. Could you imagine the backlash I'd get?" he joked._

_Miranda nodded slowly noticing that Jules and Amanda had already started giving the thumbs up, along with some other obscene gestures, before she turned around. **God.** She thought with mortification as she gave them wide eyes. "Seems that I'm yours for the night," she said, turning back to him and smiling much more innocently than she should be. From the look on Peter's face he'd seen every single vulgar hand movement._

_Holding out one hand for her, Peter gave her a gentle smile. Miranda slipped her hand into his and they left her friends behind, and eventually the wharf, heading toward a bar & grill he loved to frequent when he didn't want to deal with the drama his nephew tried to pull him into. "So, Miranda, where are you from?" he asked as he guided her to a table on the patio after nodding to the bartender._

_"Middle of nowhere, Virginia," she replied with a slight smirk, reaching up to push her dark, wavy hair out of her face, hazel-green eyes meeting his and locking gazes tightly._

_"Middle of nowhere, huh? Where's that close to?" he asked with a teasing smirk back._

_"Richmond, about two hours' travel time," Miranda said as she eased down into the chair he held out for her._

_"Two hours? And that's close? Wow, it really is in the middle of nowhere then, huh?" He said as he took the seat across from her and smiled a toothy grin._

_Miranda laughed and shrugged her one shoulder as she spoke. "I did say 'Middle of Nowhere, Virginia'." He smiled over at her before his eyes sort of looked over her face; her eyes went down to the way her hands knotted in her lap. She couldn't seem to stay still when he looked at her like that._

_"So then, Miranda, what brings you out to California?" He commented as he leaned against the table, his arms crossed on them white tablecloth, making his arms look massive under his shirt. "Unless you said already, and I totally missed it because of how breathtaking you are." He added with that grin of his that made her stomach break out into butterflies. Miranda tried to not stare but he made it ridiculously hard. That smile mixed with his muscles and how he flexed them a few times. Miranda had landed in the deep end of the swimming pool with no way of knowing how to swim._

_"I hadn't said, actually. I'm here on spring break." She smiled before pressing her lips into a tight line as the waitress came and handed them their menus. They just sort of stole glances at each other as the waitress talked about what the specials were before disappearing back into the kitchen. "What about you, Peter, where are you from, and why do you find yourself in San Francisco?" she asked as she leaned her elbow on the table and started to scan through the menu, ignoring the heat in her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her._

_"I'm from 'Middle of Nowhere, California', otherwise known as Beacon Hills," Peter replied, reaching over and grasping one set of slender fingers, knotting his own through them._

_"Oh, so another one of me but from the opposite coast?" she asked, an easy smirk crossing onto her face as she tried not to feel the heat in which his tender touch had her aching core throbbing out of control._

_Peter's smile gave so much of himself away. The way it curved in a cocky grin made Miranda certain that he had every right to be smug about himself. He just saturated everything around her with this unknown feeling. It sizzled and seared into her, burning her down to her core and made her shiver as he stroked the heat with his gasoline stare. "I guess you could say that." She smirked as her brow arched over her menu._

_He had this feral look in his eyes like he was trying to decide between leaning in and kissing her or leaning over this table and devouring her right there. Both options made her head spin wildly and her chest tighten anxiously._

_He smiled and raised his brow right back, his charm on full swagger right now. They didn't need anymore words right now. Sure, they had menus to look at, but for some reason the silence with Miranda felt full, almost like her body language spoke for her. He could hear her heart pounding in his ears, and he couldn't control himself but to glance up at her lazily glancing at her menu. She was breath taking; no, she was beyond what beauty could ever hold within its definition. She was a goddess, an angel._

_Peter had never felt this much attraction and heat with anyone he'd ever been attracted too. It was like his gravity had shifted and made him feel lighter than he ever had in his whole mess up life. She bit her lip and he felt it slam into his heart like the full moon's pull on his transformation. Those white teeth pulling at that succulent pink flesh; it did things to him. Things he didn't know were possible. He looked down at his menu, not sure why, but looking at her when she did that felt like voyeurism, or maybe it was just the thoughts that followed that simple gesture._

_He felt an anxiousness take over his entire being, wanting her in ways he never imagined before. He wanted to feel her hands on his body, those pink lips against his. He bet she tasted like vanilla, because she sure as hell smelled as sweet. He looked up again, this time their eyes meeting making his pupils dilate. Were there others in this restaurant? Were they still sitting at a table in the middle of San Francisco? Because right now he felt like he was naked in front of her. That she was seeing every part of him, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Could she see how she was getting to him?_

_Their waitress came over and Miranda barely heard the order she gave to the young woman as her gaze remained locked on the one that belonged to Peter. It was as if he was reeling her in, inch by inch. When she made the sudden motion of easing her hand from his, the brunette was surprised when he wouldn't let go. **He's got a good, firm grip.**_

**Author's Note 2:** So there you have it, the first meeting between Peter and Miranda. Let me know what you thought of it, because Sammy and I will be back soon with the next chapter soon!


End file.
